


HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T

by whalelord_jesse



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but we'll see how i feel, capital letters and apostrophes arent guaranteed, first work lets goooooooooo, i just like fall out boy., jaskier and yennefer would make the cutest besties, medieval cosmetics, this might have multiple chapters idk yet, title isn't really related, yennefer is sapphic and does jaskier's makeup bc we stan wlw mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalelord_jesse/pseuds/whalelord_jesse
Summary: "Do you think Geralt is into men?""Of course he is. With hair that pretty and pants that fitted? I'd be surprised if he wasn't. Now hold still, you don't want to greet Geralt with dripping scarlet across your face, do you?"I saw some art of Yennefer doing Jaskier's makeup and I had to write it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 35





	HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T

"Do you think he'll like it?" Jaskier questioned, as Yennefer lightly applied red blush to his cheeks and nose.

"If I learned one thing during my inhuman amount of time spent here, it's how to apply some damn good makeup," Yennefer replied slightly sarcastic, but in a friendly, joking way. "Now stay still, I'll do your lips next."

They were sat on the floor of Yennefer's room while Geralt was out doing some unknown business. Yennefer smeared her fingers in her lip cosmetics made from berries and lemon juice. A moment of silence passed before Jaskier spoke up.

"Do you think Geralt is into men?" You could tell from his voice he was nervous, probably rethinking what they were doing.

"Of course he is. With hair that pretty and pants that fitted? I'd be surprised if he wasn't. Now hold still, you don't want to greet Geralt with dripping scarlet across your face, do you?"

Jaskier nearly shook his head no before catching himself and freezing his stature as Yennefer lightly dabbed the mixture onto his bottom lip.

"Now, rub your lips together." Yennefer laughed as Jaskier struggled to move his lips together in circles.

"What? I've not worn this before." Jaskier looked foolish.

"I know, I'm sorry," Yennefer finished her giggles. "It was just funny, that's all."

A comforting silence fell as Yennefer continued to jazz up Jaskier's face with makeup. Jaskier had an inkling that Yennefer might be into women, but he didn't ask. She'd talked about women more fondly than she did men, and Yennefer hadn't shown any attraction to himself or other men except for Geralt, and she was already over him. Jaskier's mind drifted to Geralt.

How would he react to this? Jaskier was nervous to think of the possibilities. What if Geralt was disturbed by a man wearing women's products? Jaskier knew he probably wouldn't care, but he still worried. Geralt of Rivia meant a lot to Jaskier, and he'd be heartbroken if he were to scare him off with his homosexuality. 

Jaskier felt a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Yennefer's voice relaxed him a little. "You'll be fine. I think you look rather dazzling, and that's coming from me." 

"Ah, thank you. I wouldn't want him to be disgusted by me, you know?" Jaskier looked away from Yen's eyes and into his lap.

"Oh, I think he's far from disgusted by you." Yen said with a shine in her eye while dabbing a smidge of coal onto Jaskier's lashes.

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said." Yen slightly smiled.


End file.
